


Falling in Space

by orphan_account



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game), video game - Fandom
Genre: Basically how my game went, Captain Kain, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Felix is short lol, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, How do people live in space?, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kain Lumber, Kain has big boobs, Kain is a sweetheart, M/M, Mostly Fluff, My playthrough, Parvati is mom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, References to selfharm, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Therapy, Vicar hates everyone but still cares, mild PTSD, we should all hug kain, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix looked towards the two figures walking past him. One wearing a mask and the other looking like a tinker. They had landed on the launch pad and it seemed like the masked one was the captain. Maybe this was his chance to finally get off this flying metal of junk in space. It was only a matter of time to ask, let’s just hope he wouldn’t chicken out this time.
Relationships: Felix Millstone/Original Male Character(s), Male Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The Groundbreaker

Parvati held in her laughter, giving out a light pout that was directed to her Captain. She held her gun off to the side, still keeping a hand on the lower end of the gun, bracing for anything. Even, if she didn’t come off as focused. “Come on!! That was pretty funny.” She chuckled out, following behind closely to see any reaction. Lucky or maybe unlucky for Parvati, her captain, named Kain had a mask on. He just shook his head. But would admit to himself that it was pretty funny. Parvati grunted in disappointment but quickly laughed it off. They were so preoccupied that they almost passed the same guy who had that more than nice chat with that soldier lookin’ guy. Kain had asked if he was okay, which the guy replied with a yeah, that was almost most of their conversation had been due to the fact that Kain needed to go to the weird elf looking guy to get that flag off his ship so he could complete his tasks. Plus to be a good wing-man for Parvati so she could meet Junlei. Whom Kain had gladly been moral support for Parvati, which she thanked for.

“Can we help you?” Kain asked, possibly studying the guy, who seemed in awe at looking at their ship. The kid jumped slightly in what seemed like relief and shock. He turned towards them, staring at Kain then to Parvati. He quickly assumed that the person standing in front of him was the captain of his ship. After a bit of silence, he went smooth first. 

“Fancy running into you again. Don’t mind me just- Admiring your ship from up close.”  _ Really? ‘Fancy running into you again’?! You knew he would come back, ya’ idiot.  _ Felix internally self-palmed. He cleared his throat trying to keep everything smooth and steady. 

“Got to hand it to you, boss.”  _ Boss?  _ “That’s a fine-looking ship. Only thing it’s missing is me.” Damn that  **was** smooth. Not to mention the boss part, sign him up right here and now. The person stood for a while. He wondered if he was intently staring at him or completely dismissing his invitation to join, maybe both. Either way. He was pretty intimidating. 

“You seem pretty eager to throw in with somebody you barely know..” The man said after some awkward staring. Felix thought to himself for a second. His mind drifting off about how tall the guy was and how his voice was pretty deep, how old was he? That damn mask didn’t give him a clear picture of what he looked like. Not that it exactly matted what he looked like, he was just curious. But telling from him, he was pretty young himself, hell the guy seemed like he didn’t even know that much about holding a gun. 

“Yeah. I absolutely am.”  _ Maybe that sounded a little too desperate. _ Not that it was a lie, he was pretty desperate now thinking about it. There’s only so much you can do while at Groundbreaker, now that he was an adult, not much you could do either when you did. It was becoming a pain to lift the same cargo for days and days. He just wanted to get out of here. And who could blame him with the strict laws they placed on these civilians. 

———

Kain thought to himself, he studied the guy for awhile. He assumed he wanted out for here. He didn’t blame him. Just the state of doing the same thing is tiring. Parvati just glanced over at Kain who exchanged the confused but interested look. He turned his attention back on the kid. Who stood just as still as he was before. “Well,” Kain paused after thinking about his next words “Why  **do** you want to join?” 

———

Felix loosened his body. Realizing he was giving him a shot to join. He saved his happiness for later. And after some card speaking, including Parvati encouraging him, the Captain finally concluded and said “Felix, seems like you finally got your dream to become true.” And with that, Parvati applauded him for his success. “You got a crew now, Felix!” Parvati led him to show around as the Captain of the ship, who still didn’t get to catch his name, went somewhere else. 

Felix got his own room, they had a kitchen that was off to the side next to the rooms down the hallway, while the Captain quarters was down one.  _ And would you look at that,  _ Felix thought to himself, looking at the bathroom. Man was this place big. Parvati smiled and sneakily made her way to the Captain’s quarters, whose door was open. It had a desk that was against the window and a bed that was pushed up against the wall. Though it didn’t seem like the guy slept there, the neat bed was untouched, like nobody had slept in it in months. Rather it looked as if he slept next to the window on his chair. 

His desk had a bunch of screws and gun pieces, comic books, tokens, a journal and a photograph that was placed downward. Felix felt his curiosity grow but wanted to not get into the guy’s personal items. Especially since it was his first day and didn’t want to ruin it. “Y’know” Parvati said. Finally breaking the silence. “The Cap’ is a strange fella. But he is a good guy. I saw him do some good things for no reason just because it was the right thing to do. He never takes off that mask.” Parvati added the last part, jokingly but had a hint of seriousness. 

Felix wondered why the guy wore the mask, maybe a bad scar, or maybe he just wanted to keep his face unknown. He  _ did  _ seem like he wasn’t that good, in the board’s eyes at least. From what he could tell, the guy seemed to do what would help for others and worry less about how the laws worked. More concerned about the people than the law. Sounds like Robin Hood. Felix laughed to himself about making that comparison.

“Enjoying the view?” His voice came from the doorway. He had his arm against the doorframe with one foot that trailed behind him. The smirk was hinted at. “Oh! Captain!” Parvati said, standing from the chair. 

“I was just showing Felix around an-” 

“Parvati. I don’t mind.”

“Oh-”

Felix could tell she was relieved. He wondered if the guy was strict about rules to make her so shaken up about this. Probably not. Hell, when they were talking about Felix joining, he only said he had the ship for just some days and said he doesn’t know much about what happened, always asking questions about everything. Like a cat that had a way too much curiosity for its own good. “I forgot to ask-” Felix said before thinking about even asking. “What’s your name?” The guy lifted his head from staring at Parvati. “It’s Kain.” Kain. Correction, Captain Kain. 


	2. Going To Terra 2, Roseway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on a mission with the boys'.

Kain opened his eyes to see his gun sitting next to him, along with a bunch of tools and his mask. That was more of a helmet than anything. He rose from his desk, seeing he had slept on it again for the third time this week. ADA came over the announcement greeting him a good morning and wished he had a good rest. Which it was. He was finding it being more comfortable than that cramped up bed. Plus he’d like to see the view outside. “Hey, ADA?” Kain asked, his voice lower than it was the night before.

“Yessir?” ADA said. Obviously programmed to be assertive and fill any requests.

“Is my door locked like usual?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Okay,,,,good” he took a deep breath, resting his head back on the desk with a blanket that rested over his shoulders. He always made sure that his quarters would be open til night or when he told ADA to lock them. He would do this to have privacy (obviously) but also because he wanted to take off that mask to get some air, sleeping with it on was uncomfortable. “Sir?” ADA asked, her voice echoing in the barren room. Kain made a soft hum, that was a ‘yes?’ ADA presumed “May I remind you that Ms.Culkelly has asked you to go to Terra 2 and to Roseway for a distress signal. You no longer have the flag on your ship, so if I may say. You should probably get going. It is already 6:20am, Sir.”

Kain sighed out a ‘thank you’. His body felt weak. He didn’t feel like moving but he stared into the helmet that sat neatly on the desk beside him. It’s eyes staring down at him. _Well that’s totally not creepy. No wonder why people get afraid when I talk to them. I should think about changing my helmet_. Kain rose from his desk once again, draping the blanket off his shoulder. He stretched until he heard a satisfying crack and then stretched out his legs. _Damn that felt good_. Kain tied his somewhat overalls around his waist, tied by the sleeves. He wore a black shirt under and with that he picked up his helmet and headed for the kitchen. He really needs to think about finding better clothing.

\------

Felix woke up in a unfamiliar room. He stared around, a desk, books, posters, his,,,weapon? and a window which was wide open, looking out into the space stars and planets. He rubbed his eyes, looking outside. That was also new. He usually woke up to a small room with no decor and only his schedule for his job. That's when Felix remembered he was recruited into a what may be a outlaw or non-outlaw gang,,crew,,thing. _What time was it?_ Felix glanced over at his watch that was placed neatly on his pack. 6:45. It wasn't that unusual to wake up that early. Hell, his job he _used_ to work at made him wake up earlier than this. That's when he noticed the smell of something good. He got out of bed, making his way towards the door.

He saw Kain,,or his boss. Having his back face him, making what he assumed was breakfast. He hadn't eaten that much this week, and boy, was he hungry. He could see Kain's arms, his skin was tan. But there were also a bunch of scars all around his arms. Like deep slashes, he wondered if he saw anyone with as many scars as he had. And then also maybe a tattoo? Felix tried to stare at the back of Kain's head to see what hair color he had, but it wasn't that easy. _Black with,,,white parts?_ Kain turned around to see Felix staring at him. Felix's face began to grow red. "Um,," Kain said, almost in surprise "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" 

",,,yeah." _Talk about awkward, Felix._ Shut up, you. The awkwardness was interrupted when Parvati yawned loudly, coming out of her room, taking a deep breath. "Man, Cap', That smells good." Kain snorted. Placing three plates down on the table. Felix sat next to Parvati while another crew member came out of their room. He was a sightly older man and had a clean cut.

"Just in time, Max. Made breakfast for y'all. Must be hungry. And we are gonna need all the energy you guys can get."

"Why's that?" Parvati asked, taking a bite after.

"We are gonna go to investigate a distress signal. I need to go there so we can run on official documents to go to Monarch or some crap. I will go into detail later. But for now you three enjoy your food while ADA and I get us to Terra 2, Roseway."


	3. Resting to Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding moment with Kain and Parvati

Heading to Terra 2, Roseway seemed pretty easy. All Kain had to do was tell ADA where to go and she would bring them there. And luckily, he didn’t need any keys to go there, unlike when they needed to go to Monarch. Stupid, Boards. How did things end up getting so bad and corrupted in just a span of a few decades? It wasn’t exactly that long either. Only just about 60+ years. Which brings another question. How old was Kain?

When he entered the Hope experiment, he was 20, along with his partner at the time, Val. She was stuck there. In those frozen pods. She was a level one scientist, they met at the experimental site for applications of the most talented students. Kain smiled to himself just thinking about her. 

———

_“You don’t look familiar? Are you new?” The woman’s hair was down, having her front hair tied in the back, showing her bright eyes. Her voice was calming. Something Kain wasn’t used to. He shuddered at her words, replying with a hesitant voice.  
_

_“Urm- yeah. I just came here. Kain.”_

_“Val. Nice to meet you.”  
_

_———_

“Captain?” ADA’s voice cut off his thoughts. Immediately gaining his attention.

“Yes?”

“You seem preoccupied. Is something on your mind?” ADA’s programmed expression showed a frown with worried eyes. It was sort of creepy. But Kain wouldn’t say that, that was rude. Even though she was a robot and her programming well, programmed her to express emotions that weren’t real. He felt like robots have feelings too.

”Sorry, I was thinking about someone.”

”Oh, like who?” _Okay,,,,_ He was starting to believe that the robot were too curious. Though it wouldn’t hurt to reply.

”Someone important.”

ADA stared silently. Possibly studying his words. Kain glanced at her with a curious head turn. Shifting his head slightly at her. He could feel her staring through his helmet. She remained silent. Kain didn’t pay to mind to it. He assumed she was just wondering how to reply. To be fair, in the past some of her words sounded more human than anything. He sighed lightly, walking through the panel controls, that were mostly controlled by ADA, to the window. He sat down, resting his back up against the wall. 

He would never get used to the view. Space in general was super interesting to him. How large was it? How much was there? Would he ever explore beyond here? Does it go on forever? Must be, millions of lifeforms. Homes to cities, cities to states, states to countries, countries to the planet, the planet to the solar system, the solar system to galaxies. Just thinking about it was starting to make his brain hurt.

”Heya’ Captain.” Parvati’s voice came from the doorway. She smiled, seeming to hold something in her hands.

”Hey, Parvati.” 

“You didn’t eat, so I made you some soup.” She walked over to the tiny space and kneeled down next to Kain, sitting on the opposite end. 

“You didn’t need to.”   
  
“Yeah, but I know what it’s like going a day without a good meal.” 

Kain raised his brows at that in agreement, though it wasn’t like she could see it. But he had a feeling she was aware of it. “How much longer?” Parvati asked. Kain lifted his helmet till the bottom of his nose was reached so he could sip the broth, still having his identity hidden. “Only an hour. Didn’t want to rush into it.” Parvati nodded, looking at his lower half of his face.   
  
His lip had two scars that curved upward, almost like a botched smile. Parvati assumed he was attacked by a Marauder. They were the only type of bastards that would do something like that. She tightened her clenched hand that rested on her knee. She also noticed that his skin had freckles. Taking the chance she said, “Freckles, huh.” Kain almost choked on the soup. Making Parvati snort, apologizing.

Kain remained silent for a while before replying. “Got them from my mom.” He almost felt like he wasn’t allowed to say that. After joining the Hope, he hadn’t seen her often. And since it had been decades he already assumed the worse. She was already around 50 when he was 20. So, she probably wasn’t around anymore, even though he had some hope she was still alive somehow.

”Bet she was a good woman. Raised a good son.”

Kain had chuckled at that, swirling his spoon in the soup. “Yeah, she was. One time when I was a kid, I was being bullied because I had too many freckles for my own good. I told her what was happening to me. And her exact words were ‘You go do something to that boy to make him be bullied.’ Needless to say, I ended up being suspended.” Parvati snorted at the story. It was something she could relate to. She would often get into trouble for the smallest things. She missed being young. Not having worry about responsibilities, having her dad. 

Parvati snapped out of her thoughts, turning her attention towards Kain. His mask was fully covering his face now, he rested back, having his hand on the spoon that lingered on the side of the bowl and his soft rhythm breathing came from his mask. He was asleep. Parvati smiled softly, picking up the bowl gently that still had some remaining soup broth. She crept out of the small area, leaving Kain to get his sleep. She wondered how much sleep he’s been getting.

From the way he moves, it doesn’t seem like a lot. What’s always on his mind that makes him so restless.


	4. Caution Needle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrrrr, this wouldn’t end at allllll. the title will make sense later..

“Captain?”

Kain could hear a familiar voice, echoing out to him. Or maybe reaching? He couldn’t tell. He felt the voice call out to him once again more assertively. It was ADA, _Damnit. I thought it was,,erm-_

Kain lifted his head to see Parvati had gone, he looked towards the window that he was leaning on. “I’m glad you awoke Captain, we are here.” He grunted at the statement. But, he got up anyways, thanking her. Reluctantly. He sighed. Squeezing the back of his neck to ease the soreness.

“ADA, what time is it?”

”It is currently 7:50am.” 

The robot smiled as Kain passed her towards the door-lock. He rummaged through the guns and armor pieces. Lifting up his clothing to cover his upper body, he placed armor pieces on and hosted his gun on his waist. Including a sniper rifle that swung on his back. ADA spoke once again “Sir? Do you need me to get your crew members?” Kain put on chest piece before answering.

”Yeah, please.”

———

A moment passed before the three crew members rushed down the stairs, Parvati coming done first then Felix then Max who looked rather annoyed. “Something the matter?” Parvati spoke up, having her weapon off to the side, looking alert. “Well we arrived. And I need to take two of you, that’s the rules.” 

“Well! I think you should take Felix with you! He can learn how we do things and how we operate in this crew of ours.” Parvati said, nudging towards Felix. 

Max nodded. He agreed, that was rare. They had some mutual respect for one another but always came off as hostile. “I agree. Felix should see how **our** Captain works things. I don’t mind if I stay back. I still need to decode that stupid French book.”

”Okay then, that solves it. Felix and Parvati let’s go kick some ass.” Kain unlocked the door, letting the two walk pass him to look around, he checked over with Max about protocols and such. Max gave them the ‘Don’t get into too much trouble’ remark with a hint of ‘Be safe’ too. 

———

Felix stood in awe. Looking around at the bright neon colors that honestly covered everything. The groundbreaker sure was a sight but would get boring after some time. But this. This could never not amaze him. Parvati snorted at his response to the planet. “Alright, check in with you in the meantime Max.” Kain waved him off, walking towards the two.

”Come on, you two.” Kain walked towards the staircase going down. Leading on like a true leader. Felix paused a little before joining Parvati and Kain. The surrounding area was the rest of the landing site. It was littered with crates of boxes who knows what is filled with. Vines and grass grew over the barren site. It was obvious people didn’t use this often. Not that anyone would, apparently this place is overrun with Raptidons.   
  


Also another obvious. Bodies. Only a few steps in and bodies littered the pavement. Both human and Raptidons. This wasn’t what Felix thought of seeing when he was going to join a ship, well, better than staying on that city of space. It was practically a flying junk of metal that happened to survive. He shook his thoughts away, looking at the sight beyond them. There laid a Raptidon. Injuried. Its blood oozing out of its wound, covering the ground below it. Kain slowly approached the creature, placing his weapon down on the pavement. “Cap’ !! What are you doin??” Parvati spoke, still quiet but loud enough to get her point across.   
  


Kain looked back, shrugging. He turned away. Still approaching it just as calmly. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you girl.” He raised his hands to show he was no threat to her. Her hissing softened as he got closer. Then stopped, rapid and hard breathing took over. Kain kneeled down to her, patting her gently.   
  


“She’s hurt bad. If this bleeding continues, she’ll die.” Kain seemed like he spoke out to himself rather than the two of them. Parvati walked to Kain, placing her gun out of sight, followed by Felix.   
  
“Do you think an Adreno will help?”   
  


“Maybe?. I dunno’ never worked on Raptidons. Either this, or we are gonna have to put her out. Don’t want her to suffer.” Kain pulled out a Adreno, removing the precaution piece on the tip of the needle. He placed his hand on her head, resting it low. “Okay, this might hurt. Brace yourself.” He injected the Adreno next to the bullet wound, which sent the Raptidon squirming. “Calm down. Parvati!”   
  


“Yes Sir?”

”Help me hold her down.”

Parvati moved quickly, placing her hands on the Raptidon. “I know, I know. It’s okay.” He shot the rest and then pulled it out, placing a cloth over it. While this is going on, Felix kinda just,,stood there. He never thought this was something he’d imagine happening. A captain whose face is unknown, doesn’t know much about shooting and helps Raptidons that are killing creatures? His boss was stranger than he thought.   
  


———

Damnit. This was worse than it looked like. What on earth was he doing? Kain kept on patting her gently. He kept his eyes on the wound, hoping something would happen. But nothing. The wound wasn’t healing and her breathing only got rougher. Kain looked at her eyes, she was in pain. “Parvati it’s okay. You can let go now.” With that the tinker let go, almost reluctantly. He placed the cloth over the Raptidon’s eyes, pressing his gun on her head.   
  


_Damnit..._ Kain shut his eyes, slowly putting more pressure on the trigger, then blow. Feeling his heart fall into his stomach at the twitch. He got up, placing the gun in its hostler. Kain tightened his fist, then letting it go. He walked past the animal, continuing on. Staying quiet all the way to the gate. 

———

Felix stayed quiet, not even daring to speak about what happened. Never did he see someone ever get upset of a Raptidon dying. But here, Kain was. Kain. Who was he? He didn’t get much about his life when they first recruited him, hell, he didn’t even know what he looked like. Maybe it was too early to know.

Parvati seemed to know a little, but even she didn’t know much. Now, Max, he wasn’t too talkative. Kinda an as- erm- jerk to everyone, but he always had respect for the Captain. It seemed like Parvati had the most connection with Kain. Felix didn’t miss the part where after walking at the entrance to the gate, she placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  


And a smile. That was what seemed to bring Kain back. He nodded at the wordless comfort. Stepping into the walled off town, just as the gate opened. “Come on, let’s go get those documents.” 


	5. Diet,,Toothpaste?

The inside wasn't any better. First walk in and bodies laid about everywhere, along with the Raptidons. Talking with the guard inside, he explained a bit of what happened. Malcontents attacked the place, letting the Raptidons go free and stole Anton's research, a scientist, apparently he was the one who sent out the distress signal. _Ah,,,So they were' eating the Raptidons...They don't even taste that good.._ Kain brushed his thoughts away. Approaching the small building that the scientist was in, provided the information by the guard, obviously. It was a dim lit room, the scientist almost jumping out of their skin when they walked in. "Well, I should've been expecting this. Just make it quickly." _Um,,what?_ Kain blinked. "What? I'm not gonna kill you." That seemed like it relieved the scientist. 

"Oh, well, then I suppose you came because of the distress signal..?"

"Bingo."

"Hrmh, well you came for nothing. I sent that in a moment where I was terrified, all be' scared for my life. But, luckily they didn't get to me." Kain tilted his head a bit, taking in the words. Processing the thought _'Then we came for nothing?' talk_. Before he could say it though, the scientist spoke "There is one thing however. They stole my research, I need it, desperately. If not for me, do it for the money. I can pay you handsomely." Handsomely, huh. That won over Kain. He sighed, looking back up at the guy "Okay. Tell me where they are and I'll get you that research. One condition though." Felix and Parvati attention went to Kain, now also curious. "What kind of research am I finding exactly?" Anton was taken aback by this. He mumbled something. Frowning at Kain "Listen. I guess I should tell you. This research I have isn't entirely legal." _Great. You should've established that earlier._ "So corporate cannot know about this,, The research is a formulating new and improved dental gel. Diet dental gel."

Had he heard that right? All of this for some,,,,diet toothpaste? And why was saying dental gel make it seem more scientific. Kain resisted dying of laughter right there. Because that was rude,,,,even though it was really tempting to. He swore he heard two snorts coming from behind him. "Oh..okay.." Kain cleared his throat. 

"I'll try to get it as quickly as I can. And I won't tell the boards about this." That made the scientist's eyes brighten. The guy placed a hand on his chest, letting out a breath he apparently had been holding. With that, the three left, leaving the guy to his other research. Once they were' out of hearings, Kain started snorting, and then it turned into laughter. This was silly. Who knew toothpaste information was so important and illegal to have. God, once he got his hands on each of the board's he swore he was gonna have a very _civil_ conversation with them. With his fists. 

If he could manage saving a whole city from starvation and practically and literally kicking the mayor out to replace him with Adelaide, then he can surely do this too. It just seemed funny to him, it was ridiculous. He sighed. Not realizing Parvati and Felix were laughing with him. Kain turned towards them chuckling his words "Well, it seems like we will be here for awhile, might aswell' see if there's any other work we can do. Plus." Kain stretched his arms out "I wanna check out if there's any cool stuff around here." 

___

_Of course, this was Kain we are talking about. The cat that is curious. Maybe he should use that a nickname._ Felix waited outside with Parvati as Kain talked to last person who needed some tools or something. He stared at the sky, it's neon blues drifting into dark ones. Usually when it was night on the Groundbreaker, you couldn't tell. Only by seeing if the bright sign lights outside had turned off. But now, he could tell the difference. Thinking about it, this is probably the first night he's ever seen. When he was younger he heard stories about space and other planets from workers when he helped out with moving shipping crates. Felix still couldn't believe he got so lucky. He should really thank Kain for giving him a chance. Speaking of,,

The masked kitty had stepped out of the building, looking down at his map, tracing his finger on the paper. "So, here's what I'm thinking. We should get that gel info first, then head down to The Storage Facility then to A Covert Lab. Just so when we comeback we won't have to leave then comeback again and yada yada." Kain placed his map back in his patch, looking at the two, or Felix thought anyway. He couldn't tell. "We can do it in the morning if you guys wanna, don't feel tired yet but if you guys do. Then you can head back to the ship. I can handle this alone." Kain shifted a bit, tilting his head at the two of them. Parvati frowned. 

"No way Captain. You didn't bring me along to just do this by yourself." She went around him, smacking the back of his helmet making him drop his head. 

"Heh. She's right boss, we haven't even done anything yet. And I wanna be there to see those skills of yours be put to use." 

Kain looked up at him, staring. _Not used to compliments suppose._ Kain cleared his throat. Turning his head away from him. "Yeah yeah. If you guys insist." If Felix didn't know any better he assumed Kain was embarrassed and or flustered, Felix could definitely get use' to this. Kain stood back up, reaching for his rifle, resting it in front of him. "Let's go then."

___

Well that was easier than expected, even found some ammo outta of it too. And a new possible helmet. Kain could use a new one. His helmet paint was starting to peel, not to mention the amount of times bullets had grazed the helmet and even once had hit him right in the face. Sometimes he thought the helmet was a blessing. But enough about him and his helmet, they needed to get into the place. Once they did, a person questioned them. What's with going into places and always getting questioned. Apparently they will have to deal with more Raptidons. Great. Just what he needed. Kain was let through, walking into the next room. And was immediately sprayed with acid. He quickly moved, grabbing Felix and covering him with himself to avoid getting him hurt. Parvati moved to the other side, grabbing her melee weapon, taking a few swings at the Raptidon before Kain ended it with a fire of his gun, still covering Felix who was pressed against his chest. 

Kain realized he was still holding onto Felix. Letting him go, almost reluctantly. Almost. "Ah- Sorry. You okay?" Felix stared at him, blinking, then looked away. Was his ears getting red? He stuttered a bit before replying "Yeah course, thanks, boss." Kain rested his gun low. Relieved that he was okay. He could feel Parvati staring them. Kain turned to look at her. He was right, her blank stare turned into a grin. _Why was she smiling?_ And why was Kain also starting to get red. Thank god for the mask. He let out a deep breath. Looking down the hallway. The three walked into the hallway, looking at the scattered papers on the floor. Kain's attention went to a woman waving him over. That had also caught the attention of a few Raptidons trying to get into the tiny room the woman was in. Kain quickly raised his gun.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Focusing on a black view. His eyes shot back up, the Raptidons moving slowly at him. Parvati and Felix moving just as slow. He raised his scope to his eye. Shooting at each one. His head beginning to get light. Kain could feel blood running down his nose. Time began returning to a normal speed, the Raptidons slowly starting to run faster towards them. Before the bullets entered each one. All plopping down to the ground. The room went black for a second. Time finally returning to normal. God, he would never get used to this. Kain went to wipe the blood but remembered he had his helmet on. He felt silly. That's when he noticed his two partners looking at him, like he'd grown an another arm or somethin'.

"Um..Something wrong?"

"How do you do that?" Parvati pouted. Hooking her weapon on her tool rack. Kain stayed silent for a moment, analyzing her words. To be honest, he didn't exactly know either. Welles didn't exactly tell him. Just said something along the lines of 'There are bound to be side affects.' But side affects don't usually mean you can now magically slow down time. He scratched the side of his head, or where his head would be. "I,,will explain later. Promise." Parvati didn't exactly like that answer but got the feeling he was being truthful, so she dropped it, shrugging. Felix on the other hand was still surprised. Another thing to add on that list of, things he needs to ask Kain about. So now it was looking more like 'Captain Kain, a robin hood that is a cat who is curious that wears a mask all the time and has a mysterious background that nobody knows about.' ....Maybe that was stretching it.

'Captain Kain, the curious masked cat that plays robin hood.' Yeah that was better.

___

"So you're the one who has the dental information?"

"Yessir. Only catch is that you get me out of here, and I'll give it to ya." 

"Sounds like a compromise."

"And a good one at that too."

"Hmm....Ok, deal. I promise to not to shoot you, promise is a promise."

"Well, if it's you doing it. At least I'll go down by someone who is badass."

"Charmed."

"Knew you would."

_Were' they,,, flirting?_ Felix frowned, almost pouting. Feeling a bit of anger at their remarks. He sighed a bit, waiting and wanting for them to be done. Parvati was oblivious to it. Honestly being more interested in the interior of the room. Kain walked away, letting the two of them follow after. That's when Felix said something he didn't even plan on saying. "Was that flirting?" He kept his joking tone though to even out the intensity. Kain almost tripped. Quickly staring back at the gunslinger. It was silent before Kain started laughing. Felix could feel his ears getting red again. "What?!? I was just wondering.." Parvati snorted herself a bit too at the question.

"Pfttt- Don't get it wrong Felix. I don't swing that way." _'Swing that way'?_ Apparently Kain picked up on this and talked more seriously all be it' having a few snorts. 

"Felix. I'm not interested in women,,well not a lot anyway,, plus I only have a romantic interest in someone once I have a deep connection with them. Rushing into things isn't my style." _Oh,,,well now this just makes me look stupid._ Felix internally face palmed. If it was already apparent enough that his ears were red, they were practically stinging now. "I guess it's good you know now right? Oh- and if you don't mind. I use they,him pronouns, he,him is fine though." Kain tilted his head a bit, the smile was hinted. Felix nodded, not even wanting to look at the masked cat."What about you?" Parvati asked. Her head leaning to look at him. Felix thought for a moment. He never really thought about it before. He liked women of course, but sometimes he found men attractive too. He's never been in a serious relationship before with either gender. Felix rubbed the back of his neck, continuing to think. He hummed out a breath before responding "Well, I like women." Felix paused, wondering if he should say he liked men too, but honestly there wasn't much to hide so "And men." 

Kain nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for telling me. Good to know where each of us stand." Parvati nodded. "Heh, flirting." Felix pouted, hitting the top of Kain's head. "ACK-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kain is a demi/bisexual who uses they/him pronouns! Parvati is an asexual lesbian. And Felix is bi. Can't tell me otherwise.


	6. Guns a' Blazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was a little long. I'm trying to make them longer. ALSO!! HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM TX,SA!!

O,,kay. All that's left is to go in and place all these weird devices into another weird device thing but it was larger. The only thing stopping them was the couple of Raptidons that guarded the place. This should be easy enough. Hopefully. 

Kain popped his head in, looking around. Luckily not being spotted by the Raptidons. Their drool dropping to the ground, steams of the acid coming off. _Well, that was unsettling._ Kain turned back. Looking towards Parvati. Her look of concern not being hidden. "One looked a little bigger than the rest. Ya' think that's the momma?" Parvati whispered to him, keeping her voice quiet to not alert any spraying acid beasts towards them. Kain thought for a moment. Thinking about it, he had seen a larger one. She was probably right, that would be the only logical reason. He never fought a mom Raptidon before. And hell, it was massive. He quickly checked his ammo. Preparing for the next step. Kain nodded to Parvati, slowly making his way into the room, carefully stepping away from the Raptidon that had it's back towards him. But wasn't prepared enough to have noticed another in front of him as he was keeping his attention to the one in the back of him. And all hell broke loose. 

Parvati dashed in, swinging at the creature behind Kain. Kain muttered a quick 'Thank you' before blasting the Raptidon in front them. Parvati nodded, tightening her grip on her melee weapon. That's when they realized momma wasn't too happy about them taking a few swings at her children. Leaning above them, her wet drool slowly dripping to the ground. Then her large teeth shinning in the blue tinted room. Kain practically yanked Parvtai, covering her with himself from the on-coming acid spray. 

It wasn't like any pain he felt ever. And even when the Raptidon stopped, the pain didn't. Fuck. Fuck this. Kain turned back, not even realizing he had somehow made time slow again. The pain was being unbearable now. Kain felt his mouth turn into a grinning snarl. "I'm gonna shoot your ass so bad, that you won't even realize it's happening!" He began firing, not stopping even as time slowly returned to normal speed. It wasn't enough though. Kain braced himself, shielding Parvati from the claws that reached out for them. That's when he heard a yell and the noise of a slam with a cut of air, almost like a whistle. Kain opened his eyes. Staring at the figure looming behind of him. It was Felix. He was breathing rough, his knuckles were white from clenching onto his weapon so hard. He turned back, wiping his brow. "Are you guys okay?"

Kain nodded, turning back to look at Parvati. She looked behind her. As Kain had pulled her, so she was facing the front, her back was against Kain's chest, she sighed. A relieved one at that too. Kain did the same, still asking "Are _you_ okay, Parvati?" She nodded, leaning on the wall. A moment of relief, finally. But it wasn't long before it ended. As a gasp from Felix caught Kain's attention. He was going to ask what was wrong. That's when he remembered that aching pain in his back. Right. The acid had melted into his armor then through his clothing then to his skin. "Jesus, boss. That's not looking good." Kain couldn't argue and say he was fine. Because as much as he wanted to, it was actually hurting. A lot. 

___

Parvati shifted Kain to look at his back. Felix was right. That,,no,, _it_ was horrible. The only positive that came out of this was that it didn't fully gotten deep into his skin. Thank god for the armor. Negatives? This whole thing was a negative. She could still see the heat radiating from the wounds. "I'm not doctor. But what I think we should do is clean the wound with the water, to cool it. Then we should give you an Andreno to ease the pain, after we should place some bandages on you." Kain nodded. Apparently agreeing. Well at least she knew that it was something she should do, Kain was the one who actually knew a lot about medical stuff. But he couldn't do it himself this time. Parvati gestured towards Felix to help her place Kain down. They removed the back of his chest plate. Parvati doing the removing of his shirt. Man, did Kain have a bunch of scars. Most were all on his arms. Not to mention the scarring around his prosthetic arm that only went as far as to his elbow. "This might sting."

Parvati felt like this was familiar. It was kinda like when Kain tried helping that injured Raptidon, but it ended up not making it and- okay that thought can be thrown away. Felix began to steadily pour the cold liquid onto the wound, pressing a cloth on the masked cat's back. It only made him twitch a few times. Parvati took an Andreno, pressing it next to the wound. That seemed to make Kain not be in too much pain. Going good so far. Now is the bandages. 

"Think you get up for us, boss?"

Kain grunted. Carefully placing his hands on the ground to raise himself. Provided help by Felix. The tinker took out the bandages, beginning to wrap it around his waist then to his upper chest. There! _Good job, Parvati. Why thank you, Parvati._ The tinkerer was proud. But, that didn't mean Kain was all good now. Sure he could walk more easily and not be in as much pain as before, but he still needed to rest for awhile. And it must've shown on Parvati's face because Kain had let out a rough sigh. "I know I can't move a lot. But we should take care of this now. We will be done in a couple minutes. Then once we are out of this damn place, we can finally rest." Parvati pouted at the statement. Then nodded. He was right, it would just take too much time to go back to the ship then comeback. And the three of them didn't want to stay on this darn planet any longer. "Okay, Cap' but let's help you at least."

Felix placed his hand around Kain's waist, supporting him to stand and with his other, had it clenched tightly on his gun. Parvati placed in the tubes. Making the Raptidons finally slumber. They swiftly headed to the room on the opposite end of the tiny room the woman was in. Still alert from the Raptidons even if the creatures were asleep. Parvati let the woman out, "Thanks for helping me. I thought I was done for. So, I guess you get the information. And here is some blitz for your trouble." She glanced at Kain. He was practically leaning onto Felix now. "Hope your captain will get better soon." With that she ran out. Parvati stood in silence for a moment, turning back to the two. Shrugging. "Well. That's that. We should probably get back to the ship now. I don't want to stay in here any longer." Felix silently agreed. Kain was just silent. He was probably getting tired due to the Andreno and the lack of sleep. Parvati checked her watch, 9:00pm. If they could go the fast way they'd probably make it to the ship in roughly 40 to 20 minutes. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Felix hummed. He was piggy-backing Kain. "He's heavy." Felix whispered. "This is wayy,, more easier." Parvati paused. Then snorted. "Okay then cowboy, come on'."

___ 

Kain opened his eyes. He was laying in his bed? He shifted a little, feeling the sharp pain on his back. Oh. Right. He had been sprayed with acid by that mother Raptidon. After that he didn't remember much. Only remembering the small moment when Felix had placed him on his back. Why was he starting to feel fuzzy? He groaned, receiving a 'Good morning' from ADA. Was she always monitoring him?

"ADA?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"What time is it?"

"It is 1pm, sir."

Kain groaned once more. Slowly getting up from his bed. More like stumbling. He rubbed his back, feel the bandages. They were placed pretty good. And even though the pain was still there, it was less intense. Parvati did a good job. He needs to thank them. That's when he got a knock on his door. "Captain?" It was Parvati. Kain put on his over-sized jacket. He opened the door, meeting the tinkerer's eyes.

"Heya' Captain. You doin' okay?" 

"Had worse." Kain gestured towards his right arm. She laughed, half-hardheartedly. Her look of concern began to worry Kain. "I just wanted to thank you for, saving me like that. You could've just left me there but you didn't. A lot of people wouldn't do that these days." Kain shook his head. "Parvati, it's what friends do. We look out for one another. Besides I'm your captain, captains' gotta look out for his crew." She nodded. Smiling. "Well, I just wanted to say it anyways. By the way. Once you get dressed, Felix and I made you some breakfast to eat." She walked off, going upstairs. Kain closed the door again. Rubbing his neck. He began to undress and started to wear something more comfortable. He picked a black turtle-neck, buckling a harness that rested below his chest and wrapped around his back. Then picked out some dark brown jeans. To top it all off he put on a long coat jacket. And his new helmet. He had been working on it for awhile, along with the plates for his right arm. It had gold rims with detailed carvings. Mama' would be proud. She was an outfit designer and a good one at that. 

"You look good, Captain."

Kain laughed, looking into the mirror. "Thank you, ADA." He stepped out of his quarters, going up the stairs to see Felix, Max and Parvati sitting down at the table. Home. Hopefully they won't be here for much longer. Kain needed to get Val back, quickly. She was his home, but this. Them. They are his home too. 


	7. Over Everything,,

"Here's your research." Kain handed the neatly folded papers to Anton. His brows went up, taking it. He flipped through the pages quickly. Then a smile lifted his face. "Well, thank you. This is it. You are probably expecting the reward. Here, you earned it." The scientist handed him a bag of bits. "I hope you finish whatever dental gel you've been working on. But, let me say this. You need to be more calmer towards your workers. They are working just as much as you and receive less." Anton nodded, folding his arms. "I suppose you're right. I have been a little hard on them. Anyway. I wish you a good trip." Anton waved the three off. 

Luckily going to the second two buildings had been a piece of cake. Kain totally didn't almost get shot in the face with a bullet from some random turret. Orson Shaw had gotten his schematics that had been left when Marauders attacked the Storage Facility. And then after they headed to the Lab to get Vaughn's experiment, and Kain gave him both the bottles, because why in the hell would be need them. The two both provided bits, a lot of them. Counting them up, it would be enough to purchase a Navkey. To get into Monarch. This was it. They can finally get to Monarch. And Kain managed to get a good rep on Roseway. Add another good rep for Kain. First was Edgewater now Roseway, success! But now isn't the time to celebrate, they needed to head to Groundbreaker to get the key. Plus Kain needed to take Parvati to Juneli to see if they got any better with the air and to,,, ya'know. Let them chat. It was obvious they wanted to anyway.

___

The three headed back to the ship, awaiting to Groundbreaker. Parvati was keeping busy with the robot in the weird lookin' closet, Kain let her look at it. She swore one time she heard him scream at it in the middle of the night. Kain was fidgeting with his prosthetic hand, with the advice of ADA. And Felix kept in his room, reading the baseball book he picked up at the Groundbreaker. Hm. It's a little weird knowing that people who live in space still have things like baseball around. Talk about america. To be honest, baseball was one of things he could truly enjoy. Most things you couldn't even do if you didn't have a document or some sort of paper. But since baseball was a free thing, it was what hooked him towards it. The only other thing he enjoyed was boxing. 

He could remember taking matches for some bits. He was good. One of the top boxers' ever at the Groundbreaker. That's where he learned to drop-kick. His trainer was the closest thing to a parent for him, he hoped she was doing okay. Felix didn't have parents. An orphan. But he never felt like one. Kids like him barely had parents. They were their own little family. No adults. He often wondered how'd he react if he did see them. Honestly, he wouldn't care. They weren't there for him, so why should they care now? Ugh,,whatever.. Felix closed his book. Placing it on down on the table. _Alright, Felix. Enough reminiscing on your childhood. We should talk with Kain. Because,,,why not?_

Felix passed Parvati who was sat on the floor with some oil on her cheek. A wrench in her hand. "What're you doing?" Felix said, leaning in to look at the robot. Parvati continued for bit before replying, wiping her head from sweat. "Kain let me tinker with the thing. He said he got the supplies to get it running again, but didn't know how to stall them in. And asked me to." She gave a clink with her wrench, hitting the side of the- body? of the dust collecting -robot.

___

"Hmm.... Hey, ADA, so now all I need to do is screw the plate back on?" Kain reached for his screwdriver that was laying on the ground, along with a few screws and tools strewn about. "Yessir." He hummed. Beginning to screw the shell of the prosthetic hand, it's engraving's of gold trim on the corners of the plate. His ears piqued as he heard footsteps approaching the room. "What are you working on, boss?" It was Felix. Kain turned to look at him. Thank god for the mask or else Felix would've seen Kain's wide smile just by his presence. "Oh. Just working on my arm." _That sounds weird, Kain._ Hush you. "I mean,,,my prosthetic arm." Felix knelt down next to him. Analyzing the pieces of the arm. "It's,,,oddly pretty." Again, mask. "Heh. Thank you. I made it myself y'know." Felix's brows raised. Shifting to sit crossed. 

"That is just even more impressive."

"All come on now' don't make me start blushin'." Kain elbowed him softly, turning back to his arm, screwing the rest in. Felix snorted, leaning on his palm. The silence was there. But it was a nice kind of silence. The only sounds of tiny cogs turning, making a **_gritz gritz_** sound. "If you don't mind me asking. How'd you get it?" Well. He was expecting that. He smiled. Noticing Felix stuttering "Ah-- sorry. I wasn't-" "Felix." Kain paused, laughing at the kid's response to what himself had said. "I don't mind you asking." Kain finished screwing it in, glancing at Felix. He hoped he didn't come off upset,,,,actually. Maybe it'd be better if he just took off his helmet.

Hm. There's nothing to really hide. Kain placed his screwdriver down, slowly beginning to take off his helmet. 

___

_What was he doing?!? Felix! You can't just ask- Oh,,,, **oh**. Actually you know what. This isn't a bad response. _He stayed transfixed on Kain's face. First noticing the scars on his mouth that curled up. Then his nose, it was covered in lightly colored freckles. And once Kain took off the rest, oh jeez. There was too many things to focus on. His black, red-ish dyed hair color, his amber eyes and a scar that laid perfectly on his brow. And his smile. So,,he wasn't mad. "You know"-woah, had did his voice become even deeper? the helmet had an in-com voice speaker that made a person's voice more muffled and computery. But how was his voice deeper??-"I actually lived in Mexico, with my mama'. We moved to America and that's when I was enrolled into a special program. The program had the most experienced students around the world. I was one of them. I was signed up and was called a 'colonist' apparently we were' going to be cryo-frozen. And wait about 10 years to go into the future and prepare the people for Halcyon. But then.."

Kain sighed, his shoulders dropping. It was obvious Kain didn't want to talk about it but it also seemed like he wanted too. It was probably something he was holding in for some time now. "Something happened. And all the 'colonists' were frozen for 60 years, and then some. Welles chose me by a landslide. My,,,my girl. She's in there. I met her during the program. That's why I'm so focused on freeing them and going to Monarch. Welles said this is for the better of the people, but honestly." Kain sighed, pausing. Felix frowned, putting a hand on his back. Smiling. It was a 'Please, I know this is hard, but I'd like for you to continue.' and Kain took that on. "I'm kinda just doing for her. As much as that sounds selfish. I need her." Kain bit his lip. Snuffling, letting out a breath. "Sorry. You probably didn't understand a thing I was saying."

Felix shook his head rapidly. "No! I mean, I understand why you were keeping this to yourself. That's just, crazy. To be drifting in space for more than 60 years. Must've been terrifying but here you are, boss. Being brave and strong for everyone. Helping others and not caring about the boards."Kain snorted. He hummed, fidgeting with the screws on his arm. He turned to look at Felix. His amber eyes meeting his. "Thanks. I- haven't been able to talk about it. Due to it being against my more intimidating nature, plus it's so far-fetched." 

"Well, I don't think you'd lie about something so,,,off? And it's pretty obvious that this is true. Being able to talk about it, with me. It let's me know you trust me with our friendship, boss. And, you helping Halcyon. Is honestly amazing. You are my first captain and honestly. You are one of the intriguing, interesting and just selfless person I know. I'm aware that's strange to say to someone I barely know but, it just proves how much you put a mark on people. For the better." Kain blinked. Felix swore he could feel his eye's turning to a brighter orange. They were practically glowing. And was Kain's cheeks getting a dark red? "I- don't know what to say, Felix. Nobody ever, said that. To me.." Pause.. "Thank you." His smile. So soft and genuine. Felix rested his hand on Kain's shoulder. "It's what friends do." _Heh, yeah. Friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat is unmasked. :3


	8. Unexpected Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Kain and Felix bonding. Because why not?! /:

Nothing more welcoming than the bright neon lights that colored the unsleeping town. Or,,,,city? Kain immediately went straight to the Rest n’ go. There sat Gladys looking down at her papers that were’ piled on the desk. “Heya’ Gladys.” Kain leaned on the desk, the woman’s blank stare turning into a sweet smile.

“Well hey there, dear. You found out about that distress signal?” she placed her papers down, giving the cat her full attention.

”Yes ma’am.”

”Whata’ find?”

Kain blinked. Beginning to fidget with his hands. “Um..well. I found some dental research but,, lost it.” Gladys frowned. “Curse you and your slippery hands, dearie.” Kain nodded slowly. “Yeah.. Then I found some schematics,, and then I lost those too, along with some experimental bottles.” Kain chuckled the last words, more of worry than anything. Felix stared, blankly at Kain. That wasn’t helping.. “It’s alright, dear. Here, your bits. You must have enough to get a Navkey yes?” The cat jumped, nodding, grabbing his bag of bits. Gladys took the bits, counting each one. Then smiled once again, “This is enough. Here’s your Navkey. And for your trouble, have some candy.” The woman gave him three pieces of wrapped candy’s, waving them off as they walked out. The three stepped out of the Rest n’ go. Kain letting a sigh of relief.

”Man.” Kain looked down at the key in his hand. It’s gleam coming from the lights. He began to grin. Finally. They can go to Monarch. But, before they do. “Hey, Parvati. You still need some help with working on ship right? Well, wanna talk in with Junlei?” The tinker stared up at Kain, her cheeks getting a dark tint. She stuttered a bit before replying. “Really? Thanks Cap’ I’ll head over there now,, just come and get me once you’re ready.” Parvati quickly ran to Junlei’s work station, leaving the two alone. Kain looked over to Felix, who shrugged. The masked cat tapped the bottom of his helmet, making a **_tink_** sound. Kain wondered what he didn’t check yet. Maybe he should look around. There was some things he didn’t end up checking, when he first went to the Groundbreaker, he went straight to Gladys and to Junlei due to Parvati’s request. He should probably ask Felix of what to check.

“Hey Felix.” The kid’s attention now focused on Kain. He frowned a bit, one brow raised. “Do you know anywhere to go at Groundbreaker?” He folded his arms, tilting his head a bit waiting for a reply. Felix thought for a moment. Rubbing his neck. Beginning to walk forward, looking at the walls and lights of the place. Kain held in his sigh, following behind him. They walked pass the Medical Bay. Which had someone yelling. Felix turned over to Kain with a smirk, “Well, that seems like something.” Kain snorted. He peeped in. Seeing a woman talk with another person in a slightly not-so-nice tone. 

___

Kain went back to the woman who was called, Ellie. She was an outlaw of sorts, in her own words she said she was a ‘pirate.’ Even had her hair to match. He let her know that an acquaintance addressed her debts. “I guess I owe you. How about this. I join you on your little crew here.” Kain was taken aback. Why was everyone so eager to join? But there wasn’t any harm in doing it so,,, “I guess we could use more people.” Felix shocked turn towards him. Kain found that amusing. Ellie nodded, smiling. “Well, boss. I’ll meet you on the ship. Unless you wanna go to the bar...” The cat jumped. The bar.. Kain wasn’t a heavy drinker by all means. He liked drinking water, cold water at that too. It wouldn’t bite to have some though, as a sort of celebration. And here comes the drinking montage.

___  
  
Ellie snorted, laughing loudly. The three sat in the corner of the bar, having made the table into a stocked pile of all sorts of alcoholic drinks. Beer not being there at all during the time ordeal. Kain lifted his mask only to the bottom of his nose, in order to take sips, still having his identity unknown. Felix just stood by,,,,,more like sat. He wasn’t a drinker person. He didn’t like not being able to control his body or not remembering the night before. It was amusing to look at the two drunken bastards though, he wouldn’t admit that of course. Kain’s snorting turning into giggles. “Heheh, if only mom could see me now. She would not be proud of me.” He took another sip of the shot glass. Placing it down. Leaning his head on the table. Ellie sighed, brushing through her hair. They were done. It had only been an hour.. either that meant they were lightweight- but taken the amounts of bottles on the table that couldn’t be the case. -or they had too much to drink and now were’ experiencing after affects. Felix sighed, sinking into the chair. Why did he have to deal with two drunken idiots. If only Parvati was here- 

Speak of the devil. The tinkerer frowned looking at the two. They were now dazed out. “How much did they drink?” She sat down next to Felix. He glared at the bottles, shrugging. “Don’t know. But I didn’t drink anything.” She nodded, taking the bottle of water that sat by, drinking it. “Junlei helped me out a bit, after awhile I got worried something happened because the two of you didn’t check in yet. This. Explains a lot.” Felix laughed. “Yeah.. I think it’s time to get them back on the ship.” Parvati nodded, getting up from her seat. Taking Kain by the arm, letting him lean on her. She jerked her head towards Ellie. Indicating that Felix should get her. He did the same as Parvati, and the two began dragging the other two towards the ship. Getting stares all the way. 

___

”Hey Felix. You wanna get Kain and place him in his quarters? I got Ellie.” Felix had explained who Ellie was when they were dragging the two. It would’ve been a heck of a’ lot easier if they weren’t drunk. He agreed, taking Kain, slowly moving him to his room. They entered the quarters, the door closing behind them. Kain groaned as Felix practically plopped him onto the bed. The cat began taking off his mask. His eyes on Felix. Did that mean he was staring at him the whole time? Felix huffed, his cheeks starting to feel warm. He began to walk out after placing the blanket over Kain, of course. That’s when Kain called out to him. His voice groggy. “Hey.” 

He looked back. Slightly laughing at the word. Drunk people were amusing. “Can we talk?” Kain’s eyes staying on Felix. The brunette sighed, sitting down next to the bed to look at the drunken fool. Kain hummed, a smile starting. “Her name was Val.” Well,, that wasn’t what he was expecting. But, Val...was that the name of Kain’s lover? Felix remembered something like Kain talking about a woman. “She was a black woman, she had curly hair and beautiful green eyes. Honestly I didn’t know how I got so lucky. We met at the signing up. I had some bad things with my pa’. He was an alcoholic. I never liked drinking. But sometimes it’s what you need to get things like _this_ out.” Kain kept his eyes on Felix. Who was just as starry eyed. “I never really knew him. Left mama and me when I was younger. But I knew enough, because he put a stain on me. That must’ve been obvious because Val knew something was up. I miss her. A lot. She’s the only thing that kept- keeps- me going. Without her I don’t know what’i do.” His eyes began to get watery, gleaming more in the light. Felix leaned on the bed rail, his concerned eyes looking into his. The air was heavy. And light, at the same time. 

“But then I see you. And everyone here. I realize, there’s more people here for me then I thought. I just wished I knew that sooner. Or this wouldn’t have happened.” Kain lifted his left arm. A row of scars on both sides of his arm. Their light color being against his dark toned skin. They weren’t new. Kain took his other arm, feeling the indents of the scars. “I was stupid. But somehow Val always made things better. She never blamed me for having these. She said ‘Your arm is like a wheat field. These scars are just symbols of people walking into that field. But as these lines heal and grow once more, you can look past that those people had stepped into a place they weren’t suppose to be in. And you can continue to grow more wheat in that field.’ I never understood what it meant. When she said it though, it made every sense in the world.”

Kain yawned. Looked back at Felix. His eyes sleepily looking at him. “Can you,,sleep here tonight?” Felix stared, not seeming to acknowledge his words. But after awhile he nodded, laying down on the floor. Kain laughed. “Slow down, cowboy. Here.” Kain lent him a pillow and a blanket. Felix thought about what Kain had said. What it meant. Was he still drunk? Must’ve been. And once he was sober. Would he be okay knowing Felix knew he had scars? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Kain’s soft breathing. Felix sighed. Sweeping his thoughts of everything. Slowly drifting into darkness. Kain. He was like a man out of time. Not knowing what anything was. And yet, he knows enough to want to overrun an entire board, organizations. All for one person he cared most about. Talk about determination.


	9. To Monarch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started watching AOT like two days ago and now I’m on season 2. is this a flex? no not really.

Felix woke up to the ground. He shifted a bit, rising up from the floor. The blanket dropping to his lap. He looked over to Kain. Remembering the conversation the night before. His back was turn to him. The bandages from the acid wound still on. Having a slight deep red stained onto them. Felix debated waking Kain up. He flipped at his watch. 10am. Yeah. They should totally get up. He groaned. Gently rubbing Kain’s shoulder. Speaking in a soft and tired tone “Hey boss. Wakey wakey. Time to get up.” Kain grunted. Trying to brush Felix away. “Hrmh..five more minutes..” He leaned more into his pillow. Yawning tiredly, covering himself with the blanket. Felix huffed. He stared at the sleepless Kain. Then blink, a lightbulb going off in his head. Felix got, cracking his knuckles. He yanked the blanket off Kain. To whom made a wince to the sudden cold. “Nooo...” Then he grabbed the pillow that he was using, beginning to hit him with it. The cat began to groan. “Hhhhhh stopppp...” Kain turned, pulling his own pillow to hit Felix with. Which to fail. 

Kain got up, grabbing the pillow from Felix. Starting to tussle with him. That left the two of them panting out of tiredness. Felix didn’t even realize he had Kain below him and that he was currently sitting on his lower stomach. “Heh..I guess,,” Kain took a breath before replying “you did get me up.“ Kain’s eyes slowly staring up at him. Felix laughed. Sinking into the position, wiping the sweat from his head. “Hah! That boxing is finally paying off I guess.” Kain snorted, the two of them breathing roughly. Felix kneeled up from the position, reaching his hand out to Kain. He took it. They both got up, beginning to clean the room from the mess they made. Kain yawned, stretching his body. “I’m gonna take a shower. Then once we eat we will go to Monarch.” Kain stepped out of the room, leaving Felix there to stack the rest of the neatly packed books. 

Once he knew Kain couldn’t see or hear him, he knelt down, cupping his hand on his mouth. Mentally screaming. _Okay Felix. It was just a one thing. Did he even notice?!?_ Felix knelt back up. Sighing, he could feel his heart beating loudly. He stared around at the room. Looking at the photograph that was placed downward. His curiosity being picked. It was almost saying to be looked at. Felix turned around before he could, striding out the room to go upstairs. He stopped by his room to take off his jacket and to place a tossball book he found laying at the Groundbreaker. He heard two doors open. They now had 6 people on the ship, including that robot in the cleaning storage. By the sounds of it, it was Parvati and Max. They made their occasional banter. Ellie was new and the looks of things, didn’t like having goody-goody talk. Whatever floats her boat.

The three sat at the table, sipping at two cups of coffee, Max and Parvati while Felix drank water. They were talking about Monarch and Max’s book. That’s when Kain stepped out of the bathroom. The steam coming out. He came into the room,,without his helmet. The red tips having water drops that dripped to the floor. “Hey guys.” That’s all he said passing by. Not even realizing that had probably been the first time Max and Parvati had seen him without his mask. Or maybe he knew? Because Felix swore he could feel his smirk as he passed by. He turned to look at them. Parvati blank stare as Max’s brows were raised. He couldn’t help but snort. Parvati then shut her mouth, probably replaying that moment. Yeah.. Felix has the same reaction. It was something about Kain’s face that made you gape your mouth open. The three stood in silence before Max spoke, taking a sip of his coffee.

”I always thought he’d be blond.” Parvati jolted. Nodding. “Yeah. And I didn’t think he’d have an,,,orange eye color.” Max nodded back. 

___

Kain placed on his helmet. Turning towards ADA. “Hey, ADA. I have the Navkey. You mind contacting Welles for me?” She stayed silent before a screen popped up with Welles on it. They chatted about what will happen next. Said he needed to go Monarch to meet a woman named, Nyoka. Welles left soon as he came, leaving Kain to command ADA to go Monarch. It would only take a few minutes, due to them going into hyper speed. He braced himself for the sudden jolt as the stars around him became blur. That’s when time slowed. _Damnit._ Kain bit his lip, trying to return back to normal speed. He really needed to train his body for this. He took a deep breath in. Trying to spread his mind only to a blank slate. He opened his eyes once more. Everything seemed fine. He sighed. God. This was annoying. People would kill to have powers but honestly Kain would give them up any day. 

___

_Her green eyes stared at him. Her wide tooth smile gleaming at him. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a white band around his waist. And a silly summer hat that rested perfectly on her curly afro hair. She patted the spot next to her. He took it, sitting down. The woman rested her hands on her lap, staring off in the distance. It was a summer evening, and even so- the winds were cold and breezy. Val. It was Val. Kain took her hand, touching her knuckles and then brushing towards the ring on her finger. Their ring. “Heh. It’s still is as bright as the day you got it for me.” It wasn’t a proposal ring, but a promise ring. “The engravings. ‘Summer day. Valley May.’”_

___

Kain felt a jolt. Awaking him. Again... it was a dream.. The cat leaned back. Fidgeting with the ring that wrapped around his finger. Val. _Don’t worry. I’m going to get you. Just wait for me._ He stood up. Rubbing the ring as he approached ADA. “Sir. We have made it to Monarch.” Kain nodded, still dazed. He walked over to the box crates that held his armor. He hooked a harness around his chest, placing a armor plate on his chest, then a plate for his lower left arm. Armor was too bulky sometimes. So he kept the armor that was only worth having on. He heard two footsteps coming down. “Did we arrive?!” 

Kain looked back, there stood Parvati and Felix. They’re enthusiasm must’ve contagious because he was starting to get excited himself. “Yeah. Said we needed to get a woman named Nyoka to help us. Either way, we are a step closer.” Kain adjusted his harness.

“So. Are you two ready to head out?”

”Yes sir!” Parvati sloppy saluted. Kain laughed. “Loving your enthusiasm.”


	10. Kain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late!! I’ve been busy with school and such. I’m trying to post chapters every week! I can’t make any promises though.

This is oddly familiar. Kain sat down on the ground outside the gate. He was planning out tasks he received. First Nyoka, she was a drunken woman in a bar who needed some pills to get her talking. When he tried going to the old lady that was in the medical building, they didn’t give him any due to him not being a Monarch Resident. But she said something about the doctor being missing and she would be more than happy to see what came of him and if he was okay. Then when he first entered Monarch a kid who was patrolling the ship and its members asked if his poster came in, and if Kain can see if it did. Then to which had sent him to a tossball woman and worker. Basically they had both said that the poster would be in possession of the tossball girl because she had made a better offer, but she was willing to give it to him if he could get some lost jerseys. And when he finally went towards the gate a hysterical woman begged him to check her son, who apparently ran off. And now they are here. Kain let out a huff, rubbing the back of his neck. _That was a lot to unpack. It looks like we’ll be here for awhile._ He looked back up Parvati and Felix who was making small chat. He was probably dazed out because he had no idea what they were talking about. He felt himself fidget with the band of sliver that fit perfectly on his hand. Feeling the soft edges. “Kain!” Kain shot back up. Parvati concern look meeting him. “You okay? You seemed out of it.” She frowned slightly, her tone being sympathetic. “Ah. Sorry. I was just thinking that we should probably get going. I planned out how we should travel. We should probably head here, then once we find the doctor we should go check on that kid that ran off.”

Felix analyzed the map. He realized something because his brows went up and it looked like a lightbulb went on. “Does that mean we’ll have to spend the night outside the ship?” Kain lifted his head. The sky wasn’t dark yet but since he wants to get out of here as fast as he can. Not to mention he doesn’t like the idea of traveling back in fourth, that means Felix is right. Kain nodded. “Yeah. I don’t wanna stay here too long, the smell is already getting to me.” Kain folded the map and placed it in his pocket. He reached out for his pistol checking its ammo. The two got up and waited for Kain. “Guess we should get going. Never rest.” The three began to walk towards the end of the gate. Not even daring to breathe the horrid stench that stung their noses. 

___

Kain sighed. This was just _so_ perfect. Not only did he run out of ammo for his rifle, he got drool all over his mask. They had a run-in with some Raptidons at the end of the bridge and then some. They were at a sort of cemetery, where the doctor had been, he was dead. Best guess was that the bastard ended up dying from a creature. He had a keycard on him so hopefully they can get some pills that Nyoka wanted. Kain checked his watch, seeing the check mark that lead them towards the kid. As he did that, Felix and Parvati talked about tossball.

Parvati groaned, pouting “Man, tossball is so confusing.” Felix cocked one brow.

“Really? I thought everyone knew what tossball was and how it worked.” 

“Not everyone.” Felix turned back to see Kain approaching them. Felix frowned, crossing his arms.

“Oh come on, boss. I thought you of all people would know.”

”I’m not really a sports person.” Kain replied, his smirk could be heard. 

”Me too! I was more interested in mechanical stuff as a kid.”

”You guys must be aliens or something. Everyone knows what tossball is.” Felix shook his head, looking at the taller two. Kain just shrugged. Felix smiled to himself “Once all this crap is over, I’ll need to a _long_ talk with the two of you.” Kain snorted “Yeah try all you want. Anyway.” Kain paused, checking his watch. “We still have time to check out that kid and then we should go get those jerseys.” The cat jerked his chin forward, pointing into the direction of said ‘kid’. Parvati made a small comment “Lead on.”

___

So, this was for nothing. Apparently the ‘kid’ wasn’t a kid. He was a grown ass man. Old lady must’ve think he didn’t grow at all. Kain discussed with him about talking with his mother to tell him he’s fine and let him explain what he wanted to do. Make her understand. Thank god for his sliver tongue, the guy seemed pretty set on staying there. The guy was in this tiny place. Kain didn’t know what it was. Maybe an outcast group? Who knew, it didn’t exactly mattered, he was just curious.

Kain checked off this, staring towards the sky. It was getting dark. Hopefully it won’t take to long to get those jerseys. Then they can finally head back. The small trio walked towards Kain’s marked area that was labeled ‘Jerseys’. The light sky begin to change to a neon dark blue. Even if it was night, the sky was still bright as day. Monarch never slept, did it? They sneaked passed some Marauders but Kain realized they were actually guarding the damn things. He groaned. He went low to the ground, scoping the area. After a minute of silence he spoke, lifting his eye from his gun. “We could just rush in. They’re all over. So doing it sneaky way is out of the question.” That’s when Kain jumped. Felix raised his brow “What?” Kain placed his hand on his mask, seeming to have gotten an idea. “I can go in, then you two can back me up when things get nasty. We should go more down and I’ll walk on my own until I give you the single.”

Felix and Parvati waited in a patch of long grass. They peered through the strains of dead plant life. Looking at the Marauders that paced back and fourth. Kain went ahead, seeming to just melt into the shadows being unnoticeable, just like the cat he was. He went along the wall, peeking out. A person stood their back towards him. The cat carefully walked towards them, and once everyone had their backs turned. He latched onto the person, knife to their throat, going back into the shadows. The cold but yet so warm red liquid staining his hand. It looked black in the moonlight. Kain placed the body down, turning back. No alertness yet.

_Now what? That was the only guy who was alone. The rest were in a groups._ Kain bit inside his cheek. He turned back to face the wall. Then noticed crates stacking up to the rooftops. _That could work._

___

Felix held his breath. What was taking so long? No... It’s only been roughly five minutes. _Just be patient._ Kain should be fine. He’s a grown guy, he can take a few on his own....plus, all the Marauders would’ve already made a fuss if Kain alerted them. He then gazed up at the rooftops out of boredom, to see Kain with,, a Molotov? He wasn’t gonna use it was he? That’d be stupid. Kain knows better than that- the sudden burst of a bottle breaking and flames roaring upward, followed by a few more. Felix huffed. Where was he keeping those? Kain’s figure dropped down out of sight, the screams with gunfire was enough for Parvati and Felix to race into the area. Shooting everything in their way. The place had fire everywhere. And bodies had been everywhere. Where was Kain?

It was silent. No yelling, no gunshots. The only noise of crackling fire. Until another burst of flame happened, but this time inside a house. A figure walking out, with a box in hand. They reached to wipe the sweat from their forehead, humming. The flames emitting a glow in their eyes. But they didn’t just glow them....They were flaming white, glowing even. It was Kain, and he was smiling. Felix felt his heart twitch as Kain stared right at him, his white-out eyes boring into him and the most craziest smile he had ever seen. Damnit. Why was his heart racing? Scared? No, it wasn’t that.. If he was scared then he would’ve ran. Excitement? Not that either, he wasn’t bursting with joy at the sight of Kain like this..

...

It wasn’t anything.. Just the thought that Kain would look at him like that. Nobody looked at him like that before. Ever. It was like a colossal of emotions that just hit him head on. And man, did Felix want to feel more of that emotion. 


	11. So Many Questions, Not Enough Answers

Kain opened his eyes. The sunlight beaming through the curtains, hitting him directly. He felt so sore. His eyes drifted around, seeing Parvati sound asleep, lightly snoring, her soft grasp on a blanket. Kain smiled. His eyes gazed to see Felix, who was against the wall, looking at something in his hand. The kid realized Kain was looking at him. The two staring at each other. The silence being way too loud for Kain’s liking causing him to be the one to snap it “Um,,,good morning?” Felix snorted a breath of air and rolled his eyes. The cat tilted his head. Acknowledging that his mask wasn’t on. He noticed the brunette was only wearing his shirt and another beneath, the sleeves being rolled up to his elbows, scars showing on his arms. “Where’s your vest?” Felix looked back up to Kain. His cheeks being tinted with red. “Well,, last night you were shivering. Guess the blanket wasn’t enough so...” Felix fidgeted with his collar, pausing “I gave you it.”

The cat glanced down at a similar black vest being covered on his shoulder. He made a small, delayed ‘Oh.’ In response. Kain hummed a bit, his gaze being focused on nothing. His thoughts went to last night. The last thing he remembered was killing that one Marauder and everything went blank. He shifted towards Felix, catching his attention. Causing another blank silent staring contest but with blinks every-so-often. Kain sighed “What happened last night?” The kid stared at him. He showed confusion. “You don’t remember?” Kain shook his head. Earning a sort breath from Felix.

”Well, it was successful so,,,don’t worry.” The brunette moved to sit next to Kain, still laying down, gazing down on him. “You kinda stepped into the shadows like some ninja. Before we knew it, you pulled out a Molotov. And the entire place turned into hell itself. Once the gunfire stopped though, you came out of a house they set up. You’re eyes were’,,,,glowing.” He paused, his eyes shifting into a concern but serious look, different than his usual nonchalant and carefree attitude. “Like, white-out. Not only that but you smiled. After you stepped across the bodies of the Marauders, you collapsed. And well, I don’t think you noticed but your hair tips turned white...” Kain perked up. Taking a strand of his hair, the tip of the strand was white. Not grey, but white. He sat silent for a second. Resting his chin on his knee. “I don’t even remember..” He was definitely going to need a talk with Welles about this. Like why he had gotten these,,,what even are they? Abilities? Why he was chosen? Why he was expected to do this with no question? And why,, why was he enjoying it? The fear, the gunfire, the powers, the pain after getting hurt. It was,, exciting. But terrifying. But that’s what makes it so accelerating.

Just like,,Val and Felix. Just thinking about either one made him race. Val and him never established their relationship. Sure, they did it,,more than once but,, sex doesn’t establish a relationship. It’s just something that’s apart or not apart of it. And Felix who knows.. they spoke about it before but honestly it was just a time of the moment. Kain shook his head. No. He wasn’t going to think about that now... “Felix. You know what time it is?” He looked down at his wrist. “8am.” Kain nodded. Another question coming to him.

“Where,,,are we?”

”We are inside that building you set flame upon. We set some mines in case something or someone came. Plus me and Parvati took shifts so you could have your beauty sleep.” Kain ducked his head shyly, lightly chuckling, nervously. “You guys should’ve just woken me up.” Felix snorted, Kain pouting at the response. “Yeah right. You literally turned into a demon last night, there was no way in spacer’s choice hell that we’d dare to wake you up.” He rustled the cat’s hair. Kain grumbling as he did so.

——

They packed their bags again, avoiding the horrid smell from the ‘sea’ below them. Shouting out to breathe it’s smell. Luckily though, they made it in time to reach the gate. Kain saw the old woman and her son talking on her porch. His tone being understanding and gentle. God she stopped the yelling. That means it’d be more bearable for everyone and himself. Next on was going to the tossball girl who Kain made some small talk with earning Felix to get a chance to finally talk about tossball, she sniffed the jerseys. Kain hummed, _okay..sure..Whatever you’re into.._ She released a breath. Mumbling to herself “Oh yeah, that’s the good stuff.” Kain snorted. Placing his hands on his hips as he did so. It didn’t bother her though “I’ll be glad to give you that poster now. Thanks for this.” Kain nodded, keeping silent. Once they stepped out, Felix leaned into his ear “Best not to question it, it’s a tossball thing.” The blacked haired raised a brow. Does that mean all tossball players were _this_ dedicated?

Doesn't matter, suppose. They headed back to the medical room, Kain feeling a pit in his stomach when he realized he was gonna need to steal it. Don’t get him wrong, he’s stolen things before, but only to bad people. This was just an old lady. Kain sighed, he turned back to Parvati and Felix who stood by “Give me a minute.” They nodded, Kain walking into the building. The old woman was asleep. That makes things a lot easier. He slowly treaded up the stairs, looking into rooms. It was in a closet. He took out a mag-pick and placed it on the handle of the door, it unlocking seconds after. He took the pills, quickly sneaking back out. Kain raised it in success, applause coming from Parvati. “We should go get Nyoka now. Then check in with Welles, and I still need to give that guy this poster.”

——

Kain watched intently as Nyoka got transfixed, after a brief moment of silence she spoke “So, who are you, stranger?” He jumped, stuttering a little “Oh uh- Kain! Captain Kain!” The pink haired woman laughed, taking him in a firm handshake. Kain staring at it, starry eyed. He made serval gasps. If it wasn’t for the mask then she’d surely see his face getting red. That was probably the coolest thing he ever experienced..Nyoka laughed. Catching his attention, she stood taller than him and was totally way more muscular than him. He beamed in amazement. “Ah hah ahh ha,,,You’re probably the coolest person I met, Nyoka.” She rustled his hair, “A lot of people say that.” She paused before speaking up again “Said you were a captain right? How about we go back to your ship to discuss this.”

——

Kain and Nyoka sat at down at the table. Then Felix and Parvati sat in silence, and in amazement. Here was the two strongest people they ever met, and they were having a staring contest. “So does that mean you are willing to join?” Nyoka agreed. Kain let out a breath of air. “Really!? Hah,,,okay!” Kain stared. Then jolted as he got an idea. He got up, dashing to the hallway. Yelling to them as he exited “I’ll get some purpleberry wine for a celebration! I’ll be back!” Parvati yelled after him.

”WHERE’D YOU EVEN GET IT?”

”STOLE IT-“

”KAIN!-“


	12. Bereavement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should put some sad indie alt music for this. Kain is gonna break.

Kain ran into the control room, searching for the purple alcoholic drink. Damnit. Where did he put it? He walked towards the small window opening. Ah. There it was. He knelt down next to the crate. Trying to look for the violet colored wine. That’s when ADA’s familiar computer voice came through, channeling into the room. “Sir? Welles asked me to contact you once arrived to the ship.” Kain sighed. Analyzing the bottles he picked out.

”Can it wait?” The cat held the bottles in his hand, shoving the crate with his foot, pressing it up against the wall.

”No sir. It is urgent.” Kain leaned towards ADA, his smile fading. Welles showed up on screen, his face twisted with worry. Kain grasp tightened on the bottles in his hand. “Kain! Thank god! It’s the Hope. Some of the colonists are being cyro frozen. For eternity! I can stall it for some time.” Kain tilted his head, frozen? For eternity? “What do you mean by ‘frozen for eternity?” Welles shot back up, grumbling “It means- they are being frozen to death. We’ve only had three so far.” Kain felt his heart drop.

“Well, do you know who?”

”Pod 7231, Pod 5428 and Pod 5433. Lin Yang 23, Colter Hannen 20 and Valerie Young 21.”

...

...

Kain loosened his grip of the bottles, sending them shattering to the ground. It’s purple and red liquid color combining into black ooze. That was Val’s name. He paused, cupping his mouth. The urge to vomit was there, tempting him to. The noise fading out. Only sounds of footsteps coming down, then the sound of two more coming down more slowly. He knelt down, his hands getting cut with the bottle shards. “Kain?” Parvati knelt down next to him. Ellie walked to the computer, putting up her fist “What’d you say to him? Tin can!”

Kain felt water fall. Rain? That was silly. Rain couldn’t get into the ship.. why were they only dropping under him? He reached to touch his face, water staining his cheeks. No. It wasn’t rain. It was tears. He knelt back up. Slowly subconsciously walking to his room, ignoring the stares he got. His door opened, and he slumped down up against it. Everything was blurry. The shock and disbelief faded, turning into realization. He bowed down. His hands being tightened around himself. The quiet hissing of tears starting. His hands turning into an ocean of his own rain. Memories of her smile. Damnit....Val. _I promised you to bring you to the sea. To splash in the water with you. Being sun kissed by you. And now I can never do it._

He didn’t sleep that night. Dazed out of his mind. Not finding the strength to get up from the cold metal floor....Val. He pressed his knees up against his chest. Curling into a ball. Quietly trembling as he shut his eyes.

——

Felix knocked on Kain’s door. Pressing his cheek on the cold surface. “I,,,brought some food for you. You haven’t ate anything since a few days ago.” Silence. Felix sighed, wondering why he was even awake.

“ADA?”

”Yes? Mr.Millstone?”

”Do you think,,,you can let me see Kain?”

”Sir- I am not allowed to let any crew members in Captain Kain’s quarters unless he told me so.”

Felix huffed at the robot “ADA, just this once? Can you disobey your orders? You know as well as I do that Kain needs help. If you don’t let me, then I guess you’ll just be stuck with no instructions for the rest of your life.” He crossed his arms, turning the other way. He heard a lock click. ADA frowned. “,,,Help, Captain Kain. He trusts you.” Felix nodded, the warmth in his cheeks being apparent. He carefully opened the door. The room was clean, but a bowed Kain sat in the middle of the room, staring at nothing, blinking. He faced down at the floor, his hands being wrapped around his middle. The brunette moved to him. Realizing his eyes were’ once again white and his hair growing to the same color. And locket being grasped tightly in his hand. Tears falling down, covering the floor below them. Felix didn’t know what to do. He just,,, stared at him. Felix brushed his white hair. He moved to be behind Kain, not even realizing it. He gently placed his scarred hands around Kain’s waist. Pressing his chest up against his back. His forehead pressing up on Kain’s nape. They sat there, in silence. Kain’s crying softening. The cat tension letting go. His shoulders slumping down. He let out a breath of air. The trembling made Felix’s heart break.

”I know...I’m sorry..A lot of people are counting on you. You may not realize it. But we all hope for you. I am. And I know you’re gonna do amazing things, Kain. Notice all the things you’ve done to help people. You’re,,amazing. I want to be a person who gets to see that. I want to be that shoulder for you to lean on. Val may be gone, but that doesn’t mean you can give up. You need to keep on going, for her.” Kain stayed silent. The glow from his eyes fading, his amber ones coming back. He shifted to look at Felix. His hand still tight on the locket, and his other on Felix’s nape. Their foreheads touching, staring into another’s eyes. Kain leaned in, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder, his legs being laid on top of Felix’s crossed ones. Felix smiled, Kain’s warmth emitting towards him as they hugged in silence. He wrapped his hands around Kain, pulling him in.

They stayed like that. Felix leaned on the bed behind them, shutting his eyes. Kain’s soft breathing filling the noise. Felix yawned himself. Embracing the warmth.

——

Kain stood outside. Looking towards the sky. Felix has gone asleep in his room. He had to place him on his bed but he didn’t mind. The cold air brushing against his face. He raised his hand in the moonlight, the sliver band on his finger glistening in the light. The engravings on the ring fading. Kain rested his face. Taking in the air, like an embrace. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked seeing Parvati. She rested her head on his shoulder, quietly comforting him. Kain said nothing. But she knew that he appreciated it. Water droplets coming down from the sky. Rain. They headed soon in after a moment of being drenched. Kain brushed his hair, the water wetting his hand. “How are you holding up, Cap’?” Parvati said as they dried their hair. Kain hummed, remembering a certain brunette and curly haired woman. “I’m okay, Vati’.” She smiled. “I don’t blame you for taking your time. I’m glad you’re doin’ alright.”

Kain made a ‘Yea’. His thoughts drifting. He took a deep breath, exhaling. He looked down at his scars. Lines. Rows. Didn’t matter what they were. A stain. But with time, they will be washed away. When? He didn’t know. But he knew someone pick up him, shattered and broken, and rebuild him again. He clenched his fist. Flames of determination and destruction flowing through him. This day marks the day he will take the colonists of Hope and change this system. This shit of planets. Will all be saved, by him. And everyone else you stared down at Spacer Choice. It’s just a matter of time.


	13. Pinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my longest chapter...cool! also apologizes in advance.

Kain wiped the sweat from his brow. It had been awhile since they got into some gun fights. And it was refreshing, he gasped, the air returning back to him. He hummed out, glancing to look back at the other two.- It had been a week after they did any action again. By the time Kain had gotten ready to fight again, his hair had turned fully white now. Only his undercut remaining the black color it was before. That wasn't the only thing that changed, he suddenly got two arches on the bottom his eyes, both at the corners and stopping at the mid-eye section. They were both pale white, he thought they were scars at first but then again he hadn't gotten any injuries while being at the ship. Probably from this weird slow down ability. Parvati and Felix also got some things done too. Parvati was able to install the parts for the robot, making it work again. It still needed some tinks here and there, but it was operational. Which was a success to Kain. Felix began working on his gun. Modding it and cleaning it. Kain was impressed, maybe he should ask the former boxer to have a look at his. -Parvati raised a fist in excitement, shouting in praise. Kain laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Save that excitement for later, we still need to head back." She lowered her fist, breathing out a sigh. Kain almost felt bad. If it wasn't for her pout, that tied it all together. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She began running off towards the gate. Followed by the two boys. Felix raising a brow "Never seen Parvati this happy before." Kain cocked his head towards the smaller boy. _By 5 inches thank you very much_. Kain shrugged, hosting his gun on his side. "Yeah but I think It's because we finally got to do something." Kain paused for a moment. Looking down at the bridge below them. "I'm sorry I took that away from you two for awhile." Felix practically shot back at him, he could feel the impact like a bullet. "Nah, you needed a break. You've been doin' so much stuff lately. It's only logical that you took a break." The blonde just hummed in response.

Felix rested his hand on the cat. Earning his own shot back. Those amber eyes lighting up, the sun setting in his eyes. And was he going crazy or,,,his cheeks were tinted with red. Kain turned away, huffing. "I need a cat nap." Felix raised a brow once more. Okay, the nickname was definitely working. "There you go." The kitty brushed his hand away, earning a small glance and a soft sigh. "But first, I want a drink."

——

Kain was sat down on the bar stool, taking a few sips from the red liquid in his glass. Holding it by two hands, as if the cup was too big for him. Felix oddly found that cute. Parvati sat by, drinking water. She got up from her seat, placing the glass down, resting her hands on her hips. "I'mma head back to the ship. You guys don't be too long okay? We can't have you both drunk on us." She walked out the door, waving off to them. Felix waved back, now resting his hand on his own glass. Filled with it's own alcoholic drink. It wasn't long before another person joined them. A woman with blond hair passed them, quickly turning to look at the two. They were making small chat, both seeming to notice but idly ignoring the woman. When she lowered her bandanna and leaned on the table, that was what earned the two her attention. "Kain?" Her young voice sprang through, cocking a brow at the cat. Who seemed just as shocked. "Sasha?" She nodded, Kain got up from the table. Giving her a hug, spinning around before settling the woman down. She laughed, staring up at him "Your hair! It's white!" Kain rustled his hair "Don't like it?" She instantly shook her head in a 'no'. "No!" Well there it was, Felix just sat by looking at their little reunion. Sorta feeling frustration,,,for no reason. Kain sat back down, 'Sasha' sitting next to him. The blonde turned to look at the boxer "Sasha, this is my friend, he's a part of my crew. And Felix, this is my friend Sasha, she's from Edgewater." She waved at him, he made a small wave gesture back, plastering on a less annoyed smile.

She quickly turned her attention back on Kain. The two making chat. Felix trying to not listen in, to no use.

"Man, is it me, or you got big." She padded his arm. Kain snorting.

"Hah-! Well, things have happened, much to annoyance." The blond woman laughed, taking a sip of his red liquid glass. Making a sour face. "Ugh,,can't believe you like this crap. You really need to get better taste y'know." The cat shrugged, glancing at Felix, who stared back in response. "I have taste." His eyes gazing back on the woman. Felix paused, taking a slow sip from his drink. _What._ The woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Anyway, I better go. Take care okay?" Kain nodded in response, "You too, beautiful." The smirk and wink could be heard. She just sighed lightly in response. "Sure, handsome." The cat laughed, gazing back down at his drink, leaning into the chair. He released a breath of air. Felix couldn't even stare at him. He looked everywhere less than the sly cat beside him. He was acting more like a fox than anything right now. And that robin hood reference was totally making sense. Kain caught his attention though, raising from his drink, taking the rest of the drink down. Breathing out. "Well, we should probably head back now. You come'in?" Felix looked up at him. Taking a swig of his drink before replying. "Yeah, sure thing, womanizer."

...

Kain brows raised, though his eyes didn't show any surprise. He then lowered them, smiling. That damn smile. Felix almost broke the glass from how smug he was. Almost. If it wasn't for Kain's next words. "What made you think that? Sasha?" The question lingered in the air, the boxer felt his cheeks get warm. Kain brushed his hand through his hair, sighing, keeping his eyes on his. "Jealous?" That sent a blank stare his way. It must've been the answer he was looking for, because he laughed at his response. Felix huffed, sitting up from his seat. "You wish." Their faces exchanging, Kain now with a tint of red on his face. That either could be because he was lightweight or he wasn't. And taking that he could make full sentences and wasn't walking around like a drunken idiot, he was dead sober. Those glistening eyes filled with those same emotion. Passion. His eyes softened at the boxer. Taking a huff of air. "Maybe I do." He shrugged, walking out the bar. Leaving Felix.

——

He waited outside the bar. Felix approaching out moments after. They both stared at one another. Kain sighed, he's been doing that a lot lately. But this time, it wasn't because he was annoyed. He felt more urgent than anything. Hell he could barely even resist there. The only thing stopping him was himself. But that would slowly fade as he took Felix's hand, leading them in an alley. Leaning into his lips. Then pressing them against each other. He felt a hand wrap around his head, pulling him further in. What was he doing? Well, whatever he _was_ doing, it was working. Jesus. His lips were so soft. Kain could barely even break it, not wanting to release just yet. He bit carefully on Felix's bottom lip, letting go, licking his lips. He was breathless. Kain felt his cheeks sting. Slowly beginning to realize he kissed Felix. FELIX. "Uh-,,,,," The smaller boy just stared at him. The tension rising. He could barely even breath now. It was like a heavy weight on him. Begging to crush him at any moment he moved. The ground looked really great to sink into right now. Felix's laughter caught him off guard, his eyes taking a chance to stare back up at him. The brunette pulled him down, whispered into his ear "Guess the cat has finally let his curiosity get the better of him." Kain practically squirmed at the words. His beating heart threatening to burst right there.

Felix pulled his collar down more, kissing his neck. Traveling towards his lips once again. Man,,,,is it getting hot in here? Kain huffed, cupping his mouth as the boxer planted gentle bites on his neck. Tugging slightly on his skin. Finally letting go with a breath of air. Where did all his urgency go? Maybe it was because he only did it with women, he was the one who always did the first touch. But since the two of them were both demanding and stubborn, it felt like new. The soft biting turn into actually bites. Kain rested his head against the wall, breathing heavily. He held back any noise that begged to be heard, which only made Felix go harder. He clenched the back of Felix's hair, feeling the soft curls of the brunette. Muttering out "Joder....ah." He loosened his grip on his mouth. He could feel hands rubbing up and down his back. One slipping under his shirt, the cold touch on his back making him shiver. He felt dizzy. He gently placed a hand on Felix's chest, halting him. He looked up, staring into the cat. "Am I going to fast?" Those words hit like a brick. Kain glanced down, shifting his eyes away, concern developing on the other. "No. Sorry, it's just..." Kain kept his eyes trained on the ground, he could count the amount of lines just by memorizing it. "I never had someone who was just as dominate as me when it comes to things like,,,this. Plus,,, I don't think this is a good place to do anything risky." He leaned down into Felix's shoulder, resting his face against it. Feeling his timidness overwhelm him. Felix stayed quiet..That wasn't helping. But the brush from his back to his nape, confirmed Felix understood. He released a sigh. Taking the warmth from the other. "Sorry. I should've had slowed down. It seems like you've never been with a guy before." Kain huffed at his words. He wasn't wrong. He found men attractive yes, but he's only been with women. Kain tightened his grip on Felix. "You could say that,,yeah" Felix paused for a moment. Thinking. Brushing his face against the familiar coat fabric. He hummed, releasing a sigh. "We should get to the ship,,,do you,,still want to continue when we do get to the ship? It's okay if you don't want to."

——

The two laid next to each other. Felix stared at Kain’s sleeping face, softened in a peaceful slumber. He brushed the small hair strain that was in front of the cat’s white eyelashes, putting it behind his ear. They didn’t do anything. And honestly Felix was a little relieved. He didn’t feel too comfortable doing things after drinking, the alcohol could be driving them to do something they’d regret later. Even if Kain was mostly somber and he felt the same. He wanted to do it once he knew Kain was ready and was fully okay with it. They did, however, ended up cuddling. Which was completely fine with him. The blonde yawned. Leaning into Felix’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath. Sighing it out just as slowly. The boxer hummed, tightening his grip on Kain’s hips. That he was beginning to realize were really define. “mm,,,morning..” He heard the familiar groggy voice coming from the cat. “Morning.” Felix replied back, rubbing Kain’s sore body. “Do you,,know what time it is?” Felix slightly shrugged. “Not really. Kinda just stayed here.” Kain snorted, pressing his head against his neck. Planting a gentle kiss. Reluctantly sitting up, his body feeling now cold. He pressed his bandaged hand on Felix’s cheek, leaning to kiss his forehead. “I gotta check on everyone and Welles. You can keep on sleeping if you wanna. Don’t think I’ll be heading out today.” Felix nodded, watching as Kain pulled on a jacket, the stains on his bandages from his chest wounds staining the white to red.

Felix felt colder. The warmth no longer there. Kain’s sliver ring glistening in the light caught his attention. Shining more than it should be. Almost like it was speaking to him. Well. Whatever it was saying, it seemed like it was giving him a push of trust. He was definitely gonna need to talk with Kain about this....them..where the two stood. Because right now, Felix wanted to hold onto that blonde. Even if he was a pain in the ass, he’ll deal. And he got the sneaking feeling that Kain wasn’t too far off from feeling the same as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now,,,,kiss! ):<


	14. Drowning in Your Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Nothing too bad, just hinted at r4pe. NOT WITH KAIN AND FELIX- THAT’S A NO NO. But if you are uncomfortable with implied r4pe of Kain when he was younger. Then skip the last paragraphs.

Kain bit off the rest of the unused bandage. Rolling it up and neatly placing it in the med-kit. He took a look at his hand, admiring his work. He flexed his hand, clenching it in a tight fist. Interrupted by the sudden pirate coming out of her room, laying down her head down on the table. She had her blanket draped over her shoulders. Looks like she was the one who woke up first. He should probably make breakfast. "Hungry?" He asked, walking back to the bathroom, indicating the question at her. Walking out moments later, Ellie raising a brow at him "You can cook?" Kain shrugged. "Not really. I know the basics. Honestly Vic is a better cook than I am." He closed the fridge with his foot, placing a pan on the stove, turning on the heat. Ellie hummed in response, rubbing her eyes, yawning. "You always wake up this early?" She asked through yawns. Kain cracked two eggs, tossing the shells into the bin. "No, not really. I couldn't really sleep last night." Kain could feel her stare at him. He didn't want to pry so he just continued on. He placed two pieces of ham next to the eggs, the sound making a satisfying crackle. He heard Ellie get up from her seat, looking over his shoulder to see the food. "Need help? I'm not actually that bad at cooking either." Kain tilted his head at her, smiling, "Knock yourself out."

He backed up from the pan, letting Ellie take control. The sizzling filling the room and the aroma of meat. Kain was already could feel his mouth water. He turned away, his attention now on making the sauce. He started picking out the ingredients. Ellie cocking a brow "What are you makin'?" He made a 'hm?' sound, turning back down at the sauce. "Oh! Well, when I was a kid, my mamma' would make us huevos rancheros. It's a common Mexican breakfast. Fried eggs, corn tortillas and then to top it all off, the salsa." Ellie raised her brows, "Sounds amazing." Kain snorted. "Wait till you eat it."

——

The two sat down at the table, Ellie craned her neck. Smelling the breakfast in front of her. Kain waiting patiently beside her. Taking a bite, humming, cupping his cheek. Man, the flavor would never not surprise him. And he thought he did a pretty good job. Ellie picked up a piece, taking a bite herself. Chewing slowly. Kain looked at her for what her reaction would be. Her eyes that were blank before, were now starry eyed. She seemed memorized, swallowing a moment later. "It's,,,,amazing." The blonde laughed, taking another bite. "Told you." That's when Vic, Nyoka and Parvati stepped out the same time. Parvati stretching her arms. Taking in the pleasant smell of food. "Man, that smells good." Kain raised from his seat. "Here, I'll prepare your food's." The three who joined sat down, making small chat with Ellie. He placed the plates down at their spots, walking into the hallway. "I'll go wake Felix. You guys help yourselves."

Kain opened the door. Closing it behind him, seeing Felix peacefully sleeping. He felt bad for waking him up but, the food would get cold and they both needed to wake up sooner than later. He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, laying the side of his face on the other's shoulder. He kissed him gently. Letting go moments after, rustling the brunette's hair. "Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up." He received a groan in return. ",,,ugh..." He let out a soft huff. "Kain?" The cat's eyes went back on the boxer. "Yeah?" He said, taking back his hand from the curly hair. Turning to face the other more. "You smell good." The blonde raised his brows. His cheeks getting warm. He let out a chuckle to avoid the awkwardness. "Yeah,,"

——

"Wait,,,so,,the opposing team can encourage their teammates to kill the other's team?..." Kain tilted his head, disbelieving such a violent game existed. "Yup! It isn't too crazy. I'm surprised you didn't know about it. It seems up your alley." Kain rolled his eyes, ignoring Felix's remark. He was still confused but by the looks of the game it looked like lacrosse. He wasn't a sports person to begin with. "I never understood sports, let alone this one. I was into music back then when I was a kid." Kain adjusted his trigger pull on his gun. Recoiling it. Yeah, that was better. "Really? What kind of music?" He wiped the gun of dirt clean, feeling the edges. He shrugged a little, turning to look at the brunette, handing him the gun. "Free-form. Mostly indie." Felix took grasp of the gun. Checking the weapon. He shut one eye, focusing at the scope. "Didn't take you as a player, with all your tough attitude and all'." Kain huffed. Cocking a brow with a smirk. "Didn't take _you_ as a boxer, you being small and all'.." Felix turned to him, pouting. 

",,,"

",,,"

"That's it." Felix slid the gun away, pushing down Kain to the metal floor. Rustling his hair, Kain's giggles filling the room. "Take it back, you jerk!" Kain snorted, making Felix get more annoyed. "You're only upset because it's true- _mmph!_ " He was quickly hushed by a kiss from the other. Not even realizing he was once again sinking into the kiss like before. They parted a bit after, Felix grinning. "Where'd all that attitude go?" Kain must've been smiling like an idiot. He glanced away, not wanting to look into those eyes. "Uncalled for." He felt Felix roll his eyes.

"Your' brattiness is uncalled for."

"Brattiness? Heh, you're one to talk. At least I don't deny it." Kain brought a hand to Felix's back, lowering to kiss him. Felix leaned in, resting his hands that gripped around the blonde's wrists. His kissing lowering down to the cat's neck. The bites from last night still remaining there. Felix ran his tongue on the bruises. Kain jolting, he enjoyed that response. He heard the cat mutter a curse. Feeling the other’s legs squirming a bit. Felix was resting his body between Kain’s legs, pressing his body against him. He adjusted a bit, moving forward, the blonde releasing a breath of air. Kain cupped his mouth. Turning his face to the side.

Felix laughed. Brushing against the Kain’s ear “Cat’s got your tongue.?” He couldn’t resist saying it. It was almost too perfect. Kain huffed. His cheeks being tinted with red. Felix left go of his wrists, skillfully slipping a hand under his shirt. Kain arching a little at the cold touch. Felix pressed kisses on his chest. Licking certain spots of his torso. “Maldito...” The blonde shifted “,,,pausadamente,,mi amor...” The brunette smiled. He went up to kiss the blonde. Sliding his hand down to Kain’s inner thigh, pressing it downward. Everytime they let go, Felix would take advantage of Kain’s breathless state to only make it furthermore. He could barely resist moving his hips forward again. Kain letting out a muffled breath.

He kept his hand on Kain’s thigh, his other resting on his neck. Kain felt lightheaded. The constant rubbing on his leg to the biting on his neck. It felt like too many things where happening. He tightened his grip on Felix’s back. Moving with the motion of Felix. Not being able to hold back his thoughtless words.

——

_”How much do you think he’ll cost?”_

_”I don’t know. Let’s just hope it’s enough.”_

_Kain laid down on the ground in an alleyway. The rain dripping down on his face. His legs felt numb, he couldn’t move. That probably explained the stinginess he felt....where was he? why wasn’t nobody helping? Would anyone help? He turned to the side. Trying to crawl anyway. Ignoring the sudden footsteps and faint chuckling. “Where’s the kitty going? You aren’t done yet.” Kain dug his nails into the mud. Trying to get away, from this, from everything. “Okay, that’s eno- what the hell?” Kain turned to see the girl from his school. She had stabbed one in the back and began to kick the other. He watched in disbelief as the small girl kicked down the grown man. “Disgusting!” She spit at him. Turning her attention on him. She knelt down, placing a hand on his head. “You okay?” His blank dazed stare softened. He nodded, the girl who was named Val, cupped his cheek. “Sorry I didn’t come sooner. They’ll wake up, we should probably get going....do you think you can walk?” Kain nodded once more, slowly dragging his feet to stand up. With some help from Val. She slung his arm over her shoulder, propping him up with the other one. “Don’t worry. I got you.” Val had blood on her cheek, a stern look on her face. She mumbled to herself. Not even realizing it. The small boy gazed down. Puffy eyed. It caught the girl’s focus, her black fro hair damping in the rain. She sighed. Bringing up her hand to rustle his hair._

_She stopped by a store, lending him her coat. “I’ll be back, wait here okay?” She stepped into the store, a bell ringing as she swung the door open. Kain sat outside on the bench, swinging his legs that couldn’t read the ground. The wool inside the coat warming him from the constant wind of rain. She stepped out moments later. Handing him a bar. “It’s for you.” He hesitantly grabbed it, unwrapping the bar and taking a bite. Val hummed, noticing he was shaking. And that those water stains on his face weren’t from the rain. The girl hunched down to look at his face. “Thank you.” She rolled her eyes, holding him in a hug, his face rested against her chest._

_”Feelings mutual. I can’t marry you if you end up dead.”_

_”You,,,want to marry me? But we’re only thirteen..”_

_Val huffed, placing her hands on her hips. “Not now. When were’ older.” Kain made an ‘oh’. He gazed back down. Tears streaming down his face. Val looking at him. “Well. I’ll marry you too.” She raised her brows. His sleeve wiping his tears. “Then we can go to the sea.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val and Kain met when they were younger in school. After she moved away, they both forgot about one another. That’s when she moved back for the entrance for the top students. And they met again.


End file.
